I'm Sorry Imhotep
by Usako3000
Summary: Evelyn's POV of Imhotep's last moments. Can Imhotep even be capable of sorrow?


Hey! Well, Gee, The Mummy Returns has captured my heart, I went to see it on it's opening weekend and fell in love. It may just be my favourite movie ever. I decided to start writing fanfiction about it, I had an idea in mind, but then thought to do this short fic first. It takes place during the last scene of the Mummy Returns, the famous, "NO!" scene. It's told from Evelyn's point of view. Anyway please review, I'd really love feedback.

Re-edit Notes: Now that I own the movie I decided to rewrite this since I know the scene a bit better. When I first wrote ISI, I had only seen the film once, but now that I've seen it 4 times, I feel I know it and it's characters better, so here we go!

* * *

** I'm sorry Imhotep.**  
** By: Usako3000**  
** Written: May 16th/01, Rewritten: Nov 8th/01**

* * *

I gasped. My lungs felt as if they were on fire. The adrenaline pumped though my body at an astonishing speed as my husband, Rick, wrapped his arms around my body tightly. The vast amounts of falling debris was no concern to either for us because we were together again.

He was **alive**.

I couldn't begin to describe the unspeakable feeling of terror which overwhelmed me as I had seen him, hanging only by elbows and fingers, moments away from instant death.

You see, I could not live without my husband. Not a single day. Without his love, I was nothing. The most wondrous thing about it all was that he returned each emotion measure by measure.

When Anuk-su-namun had stabbed me, I had been startled. It was as if my world had gone black for a moment before returning. I had fallen to my knees and felt Rick lift me into his arms. All I could think about was how thankful I was that it was I dying, and not him. As I felt the world slip away from me, I was frightened, as if I was being pulled into this vortex of light. But I realized that it didn't matter, for I had had an amazing husband and incredible son who would still live on.

When my darling Alex brought me back to life, it was as if I had had something stolen from me. I believe that I was in heaven. There had been comforting warmth and a sense of peace surrounding me. However I knew, that though the world we live on is harsh and cold, it'll always be heaven if Rick is with me.

As Rick hung over the side he had yelled at me to run, but the thought didn't even register. There was only one way for me to go, and that was wherever he was going. I sent my son a silent thought to live long and love with all his heart and then ran faster than I ever have. When I grasped his hand and pulled, I was so happy. He would be okay.

Of course, in my rescue mission, the falling debris had cut me rather badly, and my body was burning in pain.

But you know what? It didn't matter.

I had Rick.

It was then I heard Imhotep's cries, "Anuk-su-namun! Help me!"

Mirroring my husband, he too was hanging over the edge of the crevice, feet dangling into the pit of undead souls trying to pull him in. I turned to see my rival and once almost step-mother appraising the situation with her eyes.

Her _cold_ eyes.

I never doubted that Imhotep loved her, but my view on her was much more harsh. I theorized that she was one to lust, not love. In the past she lusted after Imhotep for he represented everything which was unattainable to her; it was an adventure for her. Present day, she lusted after the same man for the power that came with him. I know she loved him at one point, she must have, but as I watched her, I knew the love had since faded.

They were my enemies, but for some reason...

For some reason, I wanted her to save him.

Because when I looked at Imhotep, I saw my husband.

More so, I saw myself.

He loved. That alone was no crime. He would do anything for love, and he did. Imhotep died, killed and betrayed for love. His deeds were not honorable, in fact, they were down right despicable. The irony was that they were fueled by love, the most pure thing in the universe.

For a moment, time stilled as we waited for her answer.

Suddenly, she shrieked a loud refusal and clumsily ran from the scene.

I turned to see Imhotep's reaction and was shocked. His eyes locked with mine, I could see the tears glittering in them. I saw the inner torment my former teacher had placed there. He had a good hold on the ledge, if he put his all into it, he could pull himself to safety.

But I knew.

He was nothing without her.

I was nothing without Rick.

My fingers sought out my husband's and found them, our hands linking together.

I looked at Imhotep and mouthed. "I'm Sorry."

Imhotep watched us a for a moment and smiled sadly.

Then he let go of the ledge.

Imhotep was gone, the lost souls screeching with delight at their new arrival.

Rick than grabbed me, pulling me up so we could begin our escape.

Then I felt it.

That same windy feeling that occurred when I had my flashbacks.

Imhotep's voice.

"I'm sorry too Nefertiri, I'm sorry too."

_Fin_

Evelyn is so my fave character. . .actually they all are! I was really disappointed with Anuk-su-Numun's betrayal of Imhotep, even though they were the bad guys I loved their passion and love. But I decided to make it one sided in this ficcy since that's what it seemed like. Poor Imhotep! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! :) Thank you, come again!


End file.
